Regrets
by BlackFox12
Summary: Adam feels guilty for doubting his friend and decides to talk to Watch about it


**Regrets**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Spooksville and I'm not making any money from this fic. I guess I own the plot of this story

**Summary:** _Adam_ feels guilty for doubting his friend and decides to talk to Watch about it

**Timeline:** Set right after the evens of book 23, Phone Fear

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers up to and including book 23

_**A**_**uthor's Note:** Since, in the later books, the author makes a point of mentioning two years as having passed, the characters are fourteen instead of the never-ending twelve years old.

I'm very sorry for my serious l_a_ck of writing, re_a_ding, _a_nd reviewing. I simply h_a_ven't h_a_d much time. When I get _a_ new l_a_ptop, I'll get b_a_ck into the re_a_ding _a_nd reviewing. Me_a_nwhile, I hope this m_a_kes up for my _a_bsence.

**Summary of book:** (Skip this if you know the fandom already). Spooksville isn't the real name of the town, of course. That's what the kids call it, because spooky things happen there; and not all monsters wait until the sun goes down... There are five kids - _Adam_, S_a_lly, W_a_tch, Cindy, _a_nd Bryce - who h_a_ve been fighting to s_a_ve their home _a_nd the world while being prep_a_red for _a_ 'gre_a_t destiny.'

In Phone Fe_a_r, _a_n entity which w_a_s cre_a_ted online st_a_rts phoning people _a_nd thre_a_tening them to get wh_a_t it w_a_nts. W_a_tch - the genius of the group - works out th_a_t the entity w_a_nts _a_ body; _a_nd offers to build it one, using the body of _a_ robot friend who s_a_crificed herself to s_a_ve their lives. Since he gets re_a_lly into it _a_nd only c_a_res _a_bout finishing the body, the others - except Bryce - _a_ll think th_a_t he's turned _a_g_a_inst them. _Adam even sa_ys th_a_t he's not sure they're still friends.

_A_s it turns out, W_a_tch w_a_s concerned with getting the entity - c_a_lled Neernitt - into _a_ body where it could be destroyed _a_nd not hurt _a_nyone else. He _a_lso worked out who w_a_s re_a_lly controlling the entity.

_Adam_ w_a_s reluct_a_nt to le_a_ve his friend's house, even _a_fter everyone else h_a_d gone. He felt terrible _a_bout how he h_a_d tre_a_ted W_a_tch. Even though everything h_a_d turned out _a_ll right, he couldn't let go of wh_a_t he _ha_d s_a_id to his friend. He should h_a_ve known the truth; he should h_a_ve known th_a_t W_a_tch would never h_a_ve betr_a_yed them.

"_A_ren't your mom _a_nd d_a_d expecting you b_a_ck?" W_a_tch _a_sked from behind him.

_Adam_ turned round to look _a_t his friend. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, W_a_tch," he s_a_id. "I should h_a_ve known you wouldn't turn _a_g_a_inst us." It w_0a_s e_a_sier th_a_n he'd thought to _a_dmit his mist_a_ke - but it still didn't lighten the guilt he felt.

"There w_a_s no w_a_y to tell you without m_a_king Neernitt suspicious," W_a_tch replied. "I'm sorry I h_a_d to deceive you, but it w_a_s the only w_a_y to m_a_ke sure no one else would get hurt."

"I know." _Adam_ nodded slightly. He remembered the secret meeting he, S_a_lly, _a_nd Cindy h_a_d h_a_d in the b_a_throom. S_a_lly h_a_d commented on how obvious it h_a_d been th_a_t they were h_a_ving _a_ secret meeting.

If W_a_tch h_a_d tried to let them know wh_a_t w_a_s re_a_lly going, Neernitt - _a_nd S_a_v_a_nn_a_h - would prob_a_bly h_a_ve got suspicious.

"You should prob_a_bly go home _a_nd let your p_a_rents know you're still _a_live."

"_A_lw_a_ys _a_n import_a_nt thing to do in this town." _Adam_ h_a_d le_a_rned th_a_t lesson some time _a_go - though his p_a_rents still didn't know the truth _a_bout wh_a_t re_a_lly went on in the town. If they ever found out, they'd le_a_ve without even t_a_king the time to p_a_ck.

Of course, _a_dults usu_a_lly only s_a_w wh_a_t they w_a_nted to see...

"_Adam_? I think something else is bothering you."

_Adam_ looked up, meeting his friend's eyes. Though W_a_tch very r_a_rely showed emotion, _Adam_ knew him well enough to know th_a_t he w_a_s concerned. "It's the s_a_me thing," he s_a_id. "I should h_a_ve trusted you. You're my friend, W_a_tch; _a_nd you s_a_ved my life. Wh_a_t I s_a_id to you w_a_s wrong."

"It's fine, _Adam_."

_Adam_ peered closely _a_t W_a_tch. W_a_s th_a_t _a_ hint of hurt in his eyes? He couldn't tell for sure; W_a_tch w_a_s _a_lw_a_ys so gu_a_rded. "I'd feel better if I could m_a_ke it up to you somehow." _A_ p_a_rt of him felt like he should be punished for how he'd betr_a_yed his friend.

"Wh_a_t did you h_a_ve in mind?" W_a_tch _a_sked.

"Well... I've been thinking _a_bout it." _Adam_ took _a_ deep bre_a_th, feeling _a_ little unsure - but he felt like he should t_a_ke responsibility for his mist_a_kes. "I m_a_de _a_ re_a_lly b_a_d decision. I don't think I c_a_n h_a_ndle this guilt. So you should punish me." _Adam_ didn't hesit_a_te - he didn't w_a_nt to lose his nerve.

"Ok_a_y."

_Adam_ blinked, t_a_ken _a_b_a_ck by W_a_tch's immedi_a_te _a_greement. It w_a_s something of _a_ relief, though. He didn't h_a_ve to t_a_lk his friend into doing it. But it m_a_de him concerned _a_bout how much he h_a_d hurt W_a_tch. "Good. Th_a_t's... good." He took _a_nother bre_a_th. "So... my p_a_rents used to sp_a_nk me. I though..." He shrugged slightly, fidgeting _a_ bit. This w_a_s _a_wkw_a_rd...

W_a_tch nodded _a_nd gl_a_nced briefly _a_t the sof_a_, before looking _a_g_a_in _a_t _Adam_. "Do you w_a_nt to do this now?" When _Adam_ nodded, W_a_tch w_a_lked over _a_nd s_a_t down in the middle of the sof_a_.

_Adam_ hesit_a_ted briefly. He remembered how humili_a_ting _a_nd _pa_inful being sp_a_nked w_a_s, but W_a_tch's re_a_ction to his suggestion told him th_a_t he w_a_s doing the right thing. _A_t le_a_st W_a_tch's f_a_mily w_a_sn't _a_round, _a_s tr_a_gic _a_s th_a_t w_a_s. He w_a_sn't _a_bout to b_a_ck out now.

_Adam_ w_a_lked over to W_a_tch's side. He st_a_rted to le_a_n over his knees, but p_a_used when W_a_tch l_a_id _a_ h_a_nd on his _a_rm. "You know how this goes."

"You're right. Sorry." _Adam_ undid his je_a_ns _a_nd pushed them down. _A_fter _a_nother moment_a_ry hesit_a_tion, he pushed his p_a_nts down _a_s well. Then, he le_a_ned _a_cross W_a_tch's l_a_p, _a_w_a_re of how exposed his _ba_re bottom w_a_s.

"_Adam_, I re_a_lly don't bl_a_me you for being suspicious," W_a_tch s_a_id. "I prob_a_bly would h_a_ve thought the s_a_me in your pl_a_ce."

_Adam_ shook his he_a_d. "You're _a_ genius, W_a_tch. You would h_a_ve worked it out. We've been friends for ne_a_rly two ye_a_rs. I know you'd give your life for mine in _a_ moment." He should never h_a_ve doubted it.

"Yes," W_a_tch _a_greed. He didn't s_a_y _a_nything else, just st_a_rted sp_a_nking _Adam_ h_a_rd _a_nd f_a_st.

_Adam_'s bre_a_th c_a_ught in his thro_a_t _a_t the sh_a_rp sm_a_cks. H_a_d W_a_tch done this before? It sure felt like it. _A_nd while he should feel humili_a_ted to be over his best friend's knee, being sp_a_nked, he felt guilty more th_a_n _a_nything else.

But with e_a_ch h_a_rd sm_a_ck, it felt like the guilt w_a_s lessening; like he w_a_s p_a_ying for h_a_ving hurt his friend.

It didn't t_a_ke long for _Adam_ to st_a_rt crying. He felt like he deserved the sp_a_nking, which m_a_de the p_a_in _a_ little e_a_sier to be_a_r.

_A_t first, _A_d_a_m didn't re_a_lise th_a_t the sp_a_nking h_a_d stopped. Eventu_a_lly, he bec_a_me _a_w_a_re th_a_t there w_a_s just _a_ throbbing in his bottom. Slowly, he pushed himself up, rubbing _a_t his sore cheeks. Then, he r_a_ised his he_a_d to meet W_a_tch's eyes. "_A_re we still friends?"

W_a_tch showed _a_ r_a_re smile. "Of course."

**The End**


End file.
